Cardboard Box
by Miyazaki Erizawa
Summary: Namun harapanku tak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja. Aku masih terus mengharapkan sebuah tangan asing yang melingkupiku dengan kehangatan. Walau akhirnya aku akan berakhir kembali di tempat ini. Di sebuah kotak kardus usang yang sempit dan sama sekali tak melindungiku dari cuaca yang kadang tak bersahabat. FID #5. SasuNaru.


**CARDBOARD BOX  
**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Disclaimer : penulis tidak memiliki apapun selain plot cerita fanfiction ini. Naruto dan semua pemainnya adalah murni milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penyebaran fanfiction ini selain kepuasan batin.**

**Rate : T**

**For Celebrating Fujoshi Independence Day ke-5, dengan tema 'Freedom'.**

**Warning : boyXboy, SasuNaru, one side story.**

* * *

**.+ Cardboard Box +.**

Semua terlihat besar bagiku yang kecil ini.

Melihat setiap orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing, bercengkrama, bersenda-gurau dengan pasangan mereka, berbagi ice cream, membelikan balloon bagi si mungil yang menangis, setiap orang memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing.

Sampai hujan turun sore ini.

Titik demi titik butiran bening, satu per satu berdenting di kulit bumi yang memerah –pantulan mentari senja yang kini berarak menghitam tertutup mendung.

Ku rapatkan tubuhku di bawah sebuah pelindung yang tak sepenuhnya melingkupi tubuhku dari hujan, namun aku bisa kemana? Aku tak punya tempat lain untuk berlindung.

Ku layangkan pandanganku ke dunia di atas sana. Euphoria kegembiraan yang sebelumnya tergambar jelas, kini hanya tinggal sepi. Decak sepatu yang memercik genangan hujan di trotoar beradu-padu saling berlomba menghindari hujan.

Dan aku masih disini. Menunggu dengan setia.

Menunggu kehangatan jari-jemari asing yang terulur dengan kelembutannya lalu mengatakan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Aku masih menunggu.

Walau sejenak terbesit di ingatanku tentang kejadian yang selalu, selalu terulang.

Namun harapanku tak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja. Aku masih terus mengharapkan sebuah tangan asing yang melingkupiku dengan kehangatan.

Walau akhirnya aku akan berakhir kembali di tempat ini.

Di sebuah kotak kardus usang yang sempit dan sama sekali tak melindungiku dari cuaca yang kadang tak bersahabat. Menunggu hari demi hari, dan malam-malam yang terlewati – tanpa sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan bunyi gumaman di lambung yang mungkin saat ini sudah menyusut.

Pita suaraku terasa kering, sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini dan kemarin ku habiskan untuk memanggil. Namun tangan demi tangan datang dan mengelusku dengan lembut, lalu kemudian pergi dan meletakkanku kembali. Mungkin aku makhluk yang tidak diinginkan hm?

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku berhenti berharap sekarang dan menunggu si hitam datang membawaku pergi? Aku sudah lelah. Biarkan aku tidur. Mungkin untuk hari ini. Atau sampai besok. Atau mungkin sampai nanti?

Ku angkat tanganku, menjilat kumpulan bulu orange dan kuku-kuku mungil yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Hah, kurus sekali. Pantas saja mereka tidak simpati melihatku.

Kardus – yang bagi mereka – kecil ini, terasa sangat tinggi untuk dilompati. Kalau saja sedikit lebih rendah, mungkin aku bisa—…

"Hei."

Sepasang tangan putih alabaster terulur menggapai bawah daguku, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Dibuang oleh pemilikmu, hm?"

Jari jemarinya yang panjang menyusuri bibirku hingga ke telinga, mengacak helai di kepalaku dengan gemas.

"Kotak kardus ini terlalu tinggi untuk dilompati? Kau jadi sekurus ini karena tidak bisa mencari makan."

Hanya gumaman yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Merasakan kehangatan dari jemari putih itu – walau sebentar lagi mungkin jemari itu akan ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya, dan aku akan kembali sendirian.

Tidak.

Ia kini menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatku naik. Menyatukan hidungku dengan hidung mancungnya yang seputih porcelain

"Kau memiliki mata biru yang cantik, kucing orange."

Sejenak ku tatap matanya yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke arah kedua sapphireku. Sepasang bola mata sekelam malam yang tajam, mengisyaratkan luka dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Ku usapkan kepalaku ke pipinya dengan lemah. Berulang-ulang. Menghapus sisa tetesan hujan yang mengalir dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Ia basah kuyup, dan masih saja berhenti untuk melihat makhluk malang sepertiku. Kau mempunyai hati yang baik, hm, tuan berwajah stoic?

"Manja sekali. Mungkin ada tempat di apartemenku untukmu. Kau mau ikut denganku, kucing manja?"

Dan satu lagi harapan tumbuh di hatiku.

Aku berharap aku adalah pangeran yang dikutuk penyihir menjadi seekor kucing orange. Dan aku akan terbebas dari kutukan jika mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang ku cintai.

Karena sekarang, aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Kepadamu pria suram dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Ia lalu mendekapku di gakuran hitamnya. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya, membuatku merasa terlindungi dengan pelukannya.

Selamat tinggal kardus…

Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi.

Semoga.

.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Semua akan bak-baik saja sekarang."

.

.

_Owari_


End file.
